


everybody's asking what you are to me

by starkidpatronus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: “Well, go knock ‘em dead, tiger,” Sokka says with a sigh. It’s rare they get to see each other for purely social occasions these days. But it can’t be helped—they both have important jobs and it’s a busy time and that’s just the way it is.“Wanna’ have drinks in my chambers tomorrow night?” Zuko suggests. He has a meeting that he’s sure will run late tonight and an important dinner with his Head Imperial Engineer tomorrow, but he should be free afterwards.Sokka lights up at the offer. “Sounds great!”Zuko smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Sokka’s lips. “See you then.”He steps into the palace, which is where reality crashes into him.~~~Zuko and Sokka start kissing. As friends. Really.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background Kataang - Relationship, really just Implied Kataang
Comments: 78
Kudos: 905





	everybody's asking what you are to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fic for http-zukka on tumblr for the atla summer exchange! Elijah, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Not beta'd, but proof-read. All mistakes are my own.  
> Title is taken from "Friends Don't Kiss Friends" by Studio Black.

It’s a Thursday when Zuko is sitting with Sokka on a terrace after a shared breakfast. One of Zuko’s attendants pops his head out to say, “My lord, they’re starting soon.” Zuko nods and the head disappears behind the curtained glass door again.

“Well, that’s my cue,” Zuko says with a sigh, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he rises.

“Can’t you be late?” Sokka says with a slight pout. “You _are_ the Fire Lord, after all.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t treat people with the respect they deserve.”

“Who’s the meeting with?”

“The trade council.”

“Then I think showing up late would show them the exact amount of respect they deserve.”

“Sokka—”

“In fact, you could blow the whole thing off and would _still_ be in the right!”

“Sokka,” Zuko repeats with a laugh. “I know how you feel about the trade council, but—”

“You know I think they’re a bunch of idiots?”

“Just because you disagree with them doesn’t make them idiots.”

“I know,” Sokka replies evenly. “They just happen to be idiots I disagree with.”

“Regardless, I can’t be late to this meeting,” Zuko declares. “We’re figuring out projections for the next quarter of Ba Sing Se trading.”

“Well, go knock ‘em dead, tiger,” Sokka says with a sigh. It’s rare they get to see each other for purely social occasions these days. But it can’t be helped—they both have important jobs and it’s a busy time and that’s just the way it is.

“Wanna’ have drinks in my chambers tomorrow night?” Zuko suggests. He has a meeting that he’s sure will run late tonight and an important dinner with his Head Imperial Engineer tomorrow, but he should be free afterwards.

Sokka lights up at the offer. “Sounds great!”

Zuko smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Sokka’s lips. “See you then.”

He steps into the palace, which is where reality crashes into him.

***

Zuko considers sending a servant to tell Sokka that Zuko actually can’t meet for drinks tonight, he’s very sorry, hopefully another time. He holds off, though, figuring that would do more harm than good.

His best bet is to apologize, say he wasn’t thinking and got his wires crossed, and try to move on from there. All that after he plies Sokka with many drinks, of course.

A voice on the other side of the door announces Sokka; Zuko answers with a strained, “Come in!”

Sokka enters and scans the room, charting his surroundings like he’s entering battle. If that’s what this is, Zuko is perfectly happy to let Sokka get the first jab in. Sokka clears his throat, focuses on Zuko, and smiles. “Evening, Your Majesty.”

Zuko rolls his eyes despite his nerves. “Whatever, asshole. What are you drinking?”

“You got rice wine?” Sokka asks as he kicks off his shoes and sits down in an armchair by the fireplace.

“Coming right up.” Zuko crosses over to the small bar and pours two glasses of rice wine. Handing one to Sokka, he takes a seat in the adjoining armchair.

Sokka, always one for toasts, raises his glass; Zuko mirrors him. “To deserving a good drink.”

Zuko laughs softly as he clinks his glass with Sokka’s. They both take long drinks and Sokka hums his approval. “Nice choice.”

“Thank you.”

They sit in silence for a bit, both plotting their next moves, before Sokka asks, “So, how’d your meeting with the idiots go?”

Zuko lets out a louder laugh this time. “Well, actually. We finalized another trade agreement with Ba Sing Se; we just need to examine the goods, get the Earth King’s seal of approval, get their approval on our goods, and we’ll be good to go.”

Sokka nods. “Glad to hear the idiots were able to accomplish something.”

“Sokka—”

“I’m just saying,” he insists before Zuko can stop him, “the war’s been over for six years now and the Fire Nation _still_ only has two avenues of trade open with the Earth Kingdom—”

“Soon to be three.”

“And how many with the Water Tribes?”

Zuko’s glass of wine is suddenly very interesting. “One.”

“You’ve proven my point.”

“I’ve told you: it’s impossible to trade with the Southern Water Tribe while it’s still rebuilding. We just have to keep helping with those efforts, and _then_ we can start a real conversation about trade.”

“But trading would help stimulate the economy,” Sokka argues, “which would help the rebuilding efforts on its own.”

“But what differences does it really make when the Fire Nation is already fully funding the rebuilding as part of the reparations agreement?”

“It would create self-sufficiency,” he says in that tired tone; they’ve had this argument many times.

“So, you don’t think the Fire Nation should fund the rebuilding?”

“I’m saying there are other ways to fund the rebuilding.”

“Those ways would help the Fire Nation too.”

“And as the Fire Lord, shouldn’t you be a fan of that?”

“Not for this,” Zuko declares with finality. “This is not for us and should not benefit us in any way. We need to repay our debt, not find a clever way of helping ourselves while repaying it.”

Sokka sighs. “Agree to disagree, I guess.” He knocks back the rest of his wine and hands his glass to Zuko for a refill. Zuko returns to the bar with both empty glasses, refills them, and brings them back to the armchairs.

The familiarity of the argument was such that Zuko had honestly been able to forget about the little incident yesterday, so wrapped up in reciting his lines and rebutting Sokka’s points. But now that the discussion was over, the _incident_ is pushed right back up to the forefront of his mind. He can tell Sokka is preoccupied with similar thoughts, but before he can take the leap, Zuko beats him to the punch with, “So, how was your day?”

A flash of disappointment crosses Sokka’s face before Sokka is sighing dramatically and leaning back in his seat. “ _Dreadful_. Your advisors’ knowledge of Southern Water Tribe etiquette is not exactly extensive.”

“Come on, they couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Oh, they were,” Sokka declares. “I had to explain to them three times why they had to just drop hints instead of asking directly for things before they finally agreed to do so.”

Zuko cringes. “Well, thank you for doing that. I’m sure the people we visit, including your father, will appreciate it.”

Sokka snorts. “They’d better.” The trip down south isn’t for another two weeks, but Zuko wants to make sure everyone is prepared _well_ in advance. He doesn’t want any problems like last time.

“Any word from Aang and Katara?”

Sokka shakes his head after taking another sip of wine. “Nope. They’re probably still in the Earth Kingdom. I am due for another letter from Katara soon, though.”

“They’re still planning on being there when we visit, right?”

“’S far as I know.”

“Good.” Zuko misses his friends. A lot. “I should write to Toph about visiting the Earth Kingdom soon.”

“So she can make fun of us as soon as we get there?”

He snorts. “Yes, precisely. It’s been too long since someone’s called me ‘Sparky.’”

“Oh, well I can do that if you’re missing it so badly,” Sokka offers with a mischievous grin.

“Oh no, that’s fine—”

“Well, actually, I guess it would be _Lord_ Sparky now, huh?” he barrels forward with the teasing. “Lord Sparky of the Sparkiness.”

“Well, I guess that would make _you_ Ambassador Snoozles of the Snoozes.”

“Sick burn, Lord Sparky,” he remarks, “but maybe leave the jokes to me.”

“Whatever.”

Sokka laughs. To be fair, humor has always been his department. Zuko can’t begrudge that when it’s made him so happy over the years.

“I wonder how she’s doing,” Sokka muses after another sip of wine. “Toph. You know, with the school and everything.”

“Well, I’m not the only one who can write her a letter.”

“True, but you know she’d be pissed at us if we _both_ sent her _separate_ letters.”

“True.”

“And I’m already on Katara and Aang duty,” he defends. “So, Toph falls to you.”

“Fair enough. You know, we do need to visit the Earth Kingdom soon anyways to approve those new goods we’ll be trading, remember?”

“Is it really necessary that you personally check out the goods?”

“No, but it’s also unnecessary that my Southern Water Tribe Ambassador personally checks out the goods,” Zuko replies easily. “But do you want to see Toph or not?”

Sokka rolls his eyes. “We could just take a vacation, you know.”

“Fire Lords don’t take vacations; we take business trips,” Zuko answers, not even touching the proposal that he and Sokka vacation _together_.

That inevitably has Sokka insisting that Zuko is overworking himself, which leads to Zuko insisting it’s necessary because of everything he still has to do to fix what his father broke, which leads to Sokka’s rebuttal that Zuko is working himself to an early grave, and _then_ what will happen to the Fire Nation, and on and on and on.

This topic naturally leads them to another then another then another, until it’s nearly midnight and they have to admit they should both head to bed.

Zuko is putting the glasses on the bar to be taken care of by silent hands in the morning when Sokka, standing by his chair, says, “Hey, uh—about earlier—”

Zuko freezes. He’s just about to spin around and say he’s so sorry, it’ll never happen again, when Sokka continues, “I just wanted to let you know—it’s fine. Like, I’m fine with us doing that. If you—want to.”

Zuko blinks. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Sokka says easily. “What’s a kiss between friends?”

“Uh…” Zuko’s heart is downright _hammering_. “Nothing.”

“Exactly,” Sokka agrees, slightly puffing out his chest. “It was nice, you know? Good. We can, uh—keep doing it. You know, friend-kisses.”

“Oh—okay.”

He nods. “Though, uh—probably not in front of people. You know, we don’t—want them to get the wrong idea.”

“Of course.”

He nods again, blows out a breath, and clears his throat. “Well, uh—glad we cleared that up.”

“Me too.”

Sokka crosses the distance between them, presses a brief kiss to Zuko’s lips, smiles, and says, “Goodnight.” With that, he’s turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Zuko brings his fingers to his lips, which are tingling. Just a little. In a friend way.

Hm.

***

That’s how all the kissing starts. Never in front of other people, never for longer than a second, but enough to make Zuko’s head go a bit fuzzy every time.

But it’s fine, really. They’re just quick little friend kisses. One in the morning after tea, one before they go their separate ways to wash up after sparring, one when Sokka brings a late-night report to Zuko’s chambers.

They’re always careful, making sure no one is around to witness it and start asking questions or, worse, spread rumors. They almost get caught once on the visit to the South Pole, when Katara and Aang walk into the igloo just after a quick peck. But thankfully, no questions are asked. It’s just a nice thing to do, a way to show affection that fits in perfectly with their previously established dynamic.

And if a kiss lasts a little longer here and there, well, it’s really no problem. They just mess up the timing sometimes, it’s fine. Kissing is nice, who wouldn’t want it to last just a little longer? It just means they’re really close friends, which they are, so of course they’re comfortable with two- or three-second-long kisses. What does it matter what others would say? Sokka’s lips are so nice against Zuko’s own; it’s purely a tactile thing. Also, Sokka smells good and being near him is nice. That’s all. It’s not a big deal.

It is _not_ a big deal.

***

Zuko and Sokka arrive at Toph’s spacious apartment an hour after arriving at the Earth King’s palace on the trip to approve the goods. All three catch up over beef noodles—Sokka gives himself a fake moustache with the noodles at which Zuko rolls his eyes and Toph stares blankly. Toph is asking Sokka about Katara and Aang when a steward enters. “Excuse me, pardon the interruption. Ambassador Sokka, King Kuei has requested your presence.”

Sokka’s forehead crinkles. “Just mine? What about Zuko?”

“His Majesty insists on greeting the Fire Lord properly at tonight’s banquet,” the steward replies. “But when he heard you had accompanied him here, he requested to see you at once.”

“Well, I must have made one hell of an impression last time he saw me,” Sokka remarks, all too pleased with himself.

“Yeah, yeah, royalty loves you, whatever,” Toph retorts. “More beef noodles for us.”

“Try not to start an international incident,” Zuko advises.

“Please. Crowns are putty in my hand, as you well know.”

Zuko rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Sokka kisses him without a second thought, says, “See you guys later,” and leaves.

There’s a beat of silence before Toph says, “Did I seriously mishear what just happened, or did he just kiss you?”

Zuko clears his throat. “It’s not what it looks like, okay?”

“Really?” Toph challenges. “Because it _sounds_ like your Southern Water Tribe Ambassador just kissed you before leaving for a meeting like it’s a very regular thing.”

“Okay, so it’s a little what it looks like,” Zuko concedes. “But—it’s not—it’s just _friend_ kisses, okay?”

“’Friend kisses?’”

“Yeah,” he confirms. “You know, kisses between friends.”

“Right,” Toph says slowly. “Okay, then. Kiss me.”

“ _What_?”

“Just a friend kiss!” She leans forward. “Come on, Sparky, pucker up.”

Zuko flushes. “I—don’t want to.”

“But you _do_ want to kiss Sokka.”

“We just—have a different dynamic, that’s all.”

“Sounds like a gay dynamic, if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

“Too bad,” Toph retorts. “Tell me, do you make a habit out of kissing in front of others?”

“No, we only do it when no one else is around to see.”

“Why?”

“So that people don’t start asking questions,” Zuko answers, “or spreading baseless rumors.”

Toph slurps up a noodle. “It doesn’t sound like they’re so baseless.”

“Toph!”

“And you don’t want them to ask questions because you’ll look as gay and stupid as you look right now.”

“I do not—”

“Yes, you do,” she cuts him off. “You sound like the biggest gay idiot in the world.”

“It is _not_ a gay thing.”

“Let’s examine the facts, Sparky,” she says, putting her feet up on the table and leaning back in her chair, arms behind her head. Counting off on her fingers, she lists, “You only want to kiss him, kissing him fits your guys’ ‘dynamic,’ and you’re afraid of people asking questions because there’s no way to answer them without sounding like a lovestruck idiot who hasn’t even realized he’s in love yet.”

“I—” Zuko’s entire world screeches to a halt. “I’m not in love with Sokka.”

“You’re literally proving my point.”

“I’m not!” Zuko insists. “I—I would know, okay? I would know if I was in love with Sokka.”

“Right, the same way you knew you were gay.”

He blinks. “That was—different.”

“You always blind yourself to the reality of your emotions,” Toph flippantly analyzes. “It’s clearly your favorite coping mechanism.”

“Actually, that’s meditating, and—I—look, I—I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Fine.” She shrugs. “I’ve said all I need to say on the subject. Why don’t you tell me about what I’ll be able to spend my money on soon?”

Zuko experiences a moment of whiplash; he’s never really been able to adjust to the matter-of-factness with which Toph approaches everything. Still, Zuko straightens up in his seat and starts running off the Fire Nation products soon to be offered in Ba Sing Se.

***

Throughout the rest of the trip, Toph’s words keep returning to Zuko. At the banquet, when Sokka flashes him one of those million-gold-piece smiles as the Earth King remarks on Sokka’s intelligence. The next day, when Toph takes them to an open-air market and Sokka ohhs and awws and every stall. (“Zuko, why isn’t the Fire Nation trading _everything_ with the Earth Kingdom?”) When they finally visit Uncle Iroh together and Sokka insists upon trying the Red-Blooded Nephew. (“Hey, if it tastes as strong as if sounds—” “Shut up, Sokka.”) _A lovestruck idiot_ , it keeps floating back to him, _who hasn’t even realized he’s in love yet_.

It’s ridiculous, of course. Absolutely preposterous. It doesn’t matter what Toph says; Zuko would surely know if he was in love with Sokka. All the time Zuko spends with Sokka surely would have revealed feelings if they were there, for one thing. For another, Zuko knows his own feelings better than Toph ever could.

She sees them off with the Earth King, giving both Zuko and Sokka firm punches on their arms. (Zuko holds up a hand to stop his guards before they can start.) “Remember what I said,” she instructs Zuko, as if he could forget.

“What’d she say?” Sokka immediately asks.

“Nothing,” Zuko answers too quickly, not meeting Sokka’s eye.

“Just something between me and Ole’ Sparky,” Toph declares.

“Will you ever stop calling me ‘Sparky?’”

“Sure.” She grins. “As soon as you stop being sparky.”

Sokka guffaws; Zuko glares at him. “Oh come on,” Sokka says. “You kinda’ walked into that one.”

“Whatever.”

Sokka grins, then pulls Toph into a hug, which she begrudgingly returns. “Take care of yourself, Blind Bandit.”

“You too, Snoozles.”

Sokka releases her, Zuko gives her a hug too, they promise not to go too long without visiting this time. They formally bid the Earth King adieu, board the ferry, and watch the city fade into the background behind them.

***

Back in the Fire Nation, things get hectic as everyone prepares for the arrival of the Earth King and his own entourage. They’re so close to finalizing this trade agreement and it’ll be so good for the cause of the peace; Zuko just needs to buckle down and focus. Which is why he avoids Sokka the whole week leading up to the visit, then continues to avoid him during the visit itself. Zuko just cannot get distracted by those blue eyes and the implication of what that means during such an important mission of diplomacy. Sokka, thankfully, keeps his distance, seemingly understanding that Zuko needs space. But once the Earth Kingdom’s delegation has departed, Sokka invites Zuko to his rooms to have a drink.

Being around Sokka right now is dangerous for Zuko. Because he keeps remembering what Toph said and cannot bear to confront the possibility of her being right. Which means he cannot bear to see Sokka, because seeing Sokka right now only calls to mind all the points in favor of Toph’s argument.

Like the teasing way Sokka smiles at him as he pours plum-wine without asking, knowing it’s what Zuko wants to drink. And the soft way Sokka hums while preparing the glasses. And the fire beneath Zuko’s skin heating up as Sokka’s fingers touch Zuko’s as Zuko accepts the wine glass.

Sokka suggests they take in the moonlight, a request Zuko readily obliges. Sokka’s balcony has a beautiful view of the twinkling city lights below, but they’re nothing compared to the stars above. The fresh air is welcome too, giving Zuko ample opportunity to take deep, calming breaths. He comments, “Beautiful night.”

“Yeah,” Sokka agrees, but his eyes are fixed on the moon. “You know my first girlfriend?”

“The one who turned into the moon?”

Sokka smiles sadly. “Yeah.”

“What about her?”

“She was a princess.”

“Really?” Zuko doesn’t bother hiding his surprise. “You never told me that.”

Sokka shrugs. “You never asked.” He huffs out a small, humorless laugh. “You now, she wasn’t even actually my girlfriend. I mean, we had something, yes, but it couldn’t be official.”

“Why not?”

“She was engaged,” he says and takes a small, rueful sip of wine. “And there was no way she could ever break it off for some Southern Water Tribe peasant.”

“Sokka, you’re the son of a chief,” Zuko says, wondering how many times he will have to say it. “You are _not_ a peasant.”

“Same difference, up there,” Sokka declares. “So, it never would have worked out, even if she hadn’t become the moon.”

“Do you wish it had?”

“Nah.” He shakes his head. “We were kids. Sure, I would have liked more time with her, but we probably weren’t compatible long-term.” He cracks a grin. “I may attract them like mad, but I don’t think I was ever destined to end up with royalty.”

“You—you don’t?”

Sokka pauses and turns to look at Zuko. “I—well—I don’t—No one really knows their own destiny, right?”

“Right,” Zuko says, looking away.

It’s a copout answer, which Sokka must realize, because he takes this opportunity to say, “Hey, uh—Back in Ba Sing Se, I’m sorry I kissed you in front of Toph.”

“Oh, Sokka, it’s fine—”

“No, we agreed not to do it in front of others and I messed up,” he insists, holding up a hand to stop Zuko. “I just—you know, Toph’s a friend and for a moment I sort of forgot it was a secret. From her too.”

“I get it, really.”

“Okay, good.” Sokka nods. “I just—I know you were avoiding me, so I wanted to—make sure I apologize.”

“Oh, Sokka, that—” Zuko closes his eyes, hating himself. “That isn’t why I was avoiding you.”

“Oh,” Sokka replies, eyebrows raised. “Then—why?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko says to himself as much as to Sokka.

Sokka’s eyes narrow. “If it doesn’t matter, why were you avoiding me?”

“Please just drop it,” Zuko begs.

Sokka, ever-accommodating, shrugs and says, “All right.” He points at Zuko’s empty glass. “Refill?”

“Please.” Zuko hands the glass over. Sokka smiles. Spirits, he has such a beautiful smile, so full of warmth and everything that makes Zuko certain about life being worth living. Zuko’s chest ties up in knots as Sokka leans in to give him a friendly kiss; Zuko takes hold of the back of Sokka’s neck to hold it, opening his mouth below Sokka’s and deepening what is a decidedly not-friendly kiss. Sokka’s tongue slips into Zuko’s mouth and, yup, plausible deniability is out the window. Zuko is so grateful for its disappearance.

They pull apart after a few seconds more, Sokka blinking at Zuko and Zuko staring back with wide eyes. “Um,” he offers eloquently.

Sokka grins. “You mean that?”

“Yeah,” Zuko says softly. “I really do.”

Sokka nods. “Okay.” He leans back in to kiss Zuko soundly, and _spirits_ , why did Zuko wait so long to make a move? It’s so obvious now, as he buries a hand in Sokka’s wolftail, what the fire inside him has been burning for all this time. When they pull away this time, they stay close, foreheads tipped together. 

Zuko swallows. “What was that about not being destined to end up with royalty?”

Sokka barks out a laugh. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time one of us was wrong about his destiny.”

Zuko gapes and declares firmly as Sokka laughs, “You’re mean.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Sokka retorts, voice full of promise. Zuko _desperately_ wants to get an idea, but not tonight. Tonight, Sokka suggests he gets them both that refill, which Zuko accepts, and all the words Zuko needs to say stay on the tip of his tongue. Tonight is for moonshine and plum wine flavoring Sokka’s lips and the sound of both of their laughter echoing off the balcony for anyone to hear.

They stop kissing behind closed doors. People can ask all the questions they want; Zuko finally has the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Elijah, I hope you liked it!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts; please comment! <3  
> If you have any questions/requests, you can find me at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com.


End file.
